Mandy Brocklehurst
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Mandy Rose Brocklehurst Age: 24 Date of birth: 23 November, 1980 Blood: Half-blood Wand: 9 3/4", Alder, Chimaera Scale core Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: The Silver Herald Occupation: Reporter for the London branch of Scottish run paper, The Silver Herald, under editor Jaden Dorny Home Life Mother: Lillian Anne Baxendale-Brocklehurst, witch Father: Harrison Michael Brocklehurst, muggle Siblings: Brayden Allen Brocklehurst Other family: Lucy Twyla Baxendale, grandmother Relationships with each: Mandy isn't really that close with her parents. While her mother was content to leave her wizarding roots, Mandy loves all the time she gets to spend doing magic. She loved and respects her parents but she never could really get close to them. The two people she is close to are her grandmother and her younger brother. She keeps frequent correspondence with her grandmother, sending her owls a few times a month. She's the one who encouraged Mandy to apply to the Prophet rather than continue a fully muggle lifestyle. She is also eagerly looking for signs of magical ability in Brayden, as is Mandy. Brayden comes and stays with her for a weekend every month. Since she moved out and went to University, she's had a flat to herself that her grandmother pays for her to lease and a spare room her brother sort of made his own. The three of them are hoping he'll be getting his Hogwarts letter soon. Home: A two bedroomed penthouse apartment with a balcony, Halcyon Wharf, Wapping High Street, Wapping, E1 Finances: Middle class--she makes a decent amount of money from her own job, but her grandmother gives her a bit of an 'allowance' every month. Personal Life Personality: Mandy is a firm believer in carpe diem. She looks to live life to the fullest, and is often impulsive in her actions. She doesn't mind making plans if she has to, though she's very flexible with them and often changes what she was doing before the night is through. She has an energy about her that can often make her seem restless. She is often in motion, and is more than a bit of a free spirit. She's always been a dreamer, always striving for a life bigger than her own. She is a rather optimistic person, trying to find the silver lining to any cloud, and feels that life is possible. But through her attempts so far, and the failure at achieving some of what she wants, she lost most of her naivety. Like most Ravenclaws, she has a passion for learning. She loves to soak up any bit of research she can, no mater what the topic. Over the years, she's had a natural ability of being able to take some of the most complex topics, and relay it plainly so it may be understood by anyone. That's one of the reasons she wanted to be a reporter. Many told her she could make an excellent teacher but she was sure she didn't have the patience it took to deal with children. And so she took what seemed like the next best thing to her with reporting. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Relationship Ideal: Just someone she can sit and hold a conversation with that's just as stimulating as what goes on in bed Turn-ons: Great eyes, good sense of humour, intelligence Turn-offs: Whiny, pushy Strengths: She has an eidetic memory, or rather photographic memory. Often times, she can remember even the smallest of details from pictures, books, or rooms she enters by having not quite a minute to study it. It is quite useful for remembering key things when reporting. She also is very determined, and refuses to give up on anything she undertakes. She wants it to be done right. Weaknesses: With her perchance of changing plans at the drop of a hat, she can often seem flighty which is a reason many are discouraged from trying to get together with her. Also, she is perhaps at least a bit vain, and a tad bit self-centered. Boggart: A small windowless room. Patronus: Fox Mirror of Erised: Being an independent and successful woman, either as a Quidditch player or a real reporter. Amortentia Potion: Ink, old books, broom polish, crisp clean air, and the smell of clay baking. Miscellaneous: Mandy is claustrophobic. Aesthetics Appearance: Mandy is very conscious with how she looks. She is thin but works to keep her body in good, athletic shape. She works out a few days a week to keep her body toned, and often spends free weekends tanning on her balcony to give her skin a nice golden glow. Her clothes often highlight her body tastefully, though there is often a bit of skin peeking out just below the hem of her shirt. Her hair is often long and flowing, varying in shades of brown to blonde depending on her mood in the morning if she feels like casting charms to her naturally light brown hair. Most often, her makeup is mostly natural save for her eyes. She has a bright smile that lights up her entire face, and is often told it’s her best feature. Growing up, she was teased a bit for her rather long tongue, and her long toes and fingers. Now though, she rarely hears complaints. Height: 5'7" Weight: 120 lbs Hair: Light Brown with Blonde Highlights Eyes: Hazel Style of dress: Mandy has a very eclectic style of dress. She's just as comfortable in some designer dress worn at some function as she is in sweats. Her very sizable closet is just filled almost overflowing with clothes. She loves getting new clothes, and don't even start on her shoe collection. History Pre-Hogwarts Harrison Michael Brocklehurst was born into a working-class muggle family in Stoke-on-Trent, a city in Staffordshire in the West Midlands region of England. Both of his parents were into handcrafting pottery and ceramics, and he followed in their footsteps. Lillian Anne Baxendale, daughter of some rather wealthy parents, grew up in nearby Lichfield until she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. During the summer of her 5th year, she took a trip to Stoke to find a gift for her parent’s anniversary and met Harrison. She took no interest in him at the time, but he fell hard for her. He spent the next few weeks, paying visits to the café she worked at, staying until close before finally asking her out. The two sent letter to each other while she was off at school, and upon her graduation, he asked her to marry him. She agreed, but not before telling him that she was a witch. He didn’t care and the two married later that year. Six years later, the two welcomed a healthy baby girl to their family. Mandy Rose was born in late November. She attended a normal primary muggle school but also learned the basics of magic, since neither parent knew whom she would take after. She grew up as an only child for the majority of her life, though her parents never spoiled her. They gave her what she needed, and not much more. They didn’t want her to become fixed on the material things in life. Her room at home was mostly filled with books, since she read anything she could get her hands on. The only thing she liked anywhere even close to how much she loved reading was playing football with neighborhood kids. When she was 4, her parents tried to have another child but the child miscarried early on. Her parents never told Mandy about it, and tried again after she went off to school. By the end of her second year, she was no longer an only child. Brayden Allen was her new baby brother, and she soaked up every minute they had together over the summers and showed him what she was learning. Hogwarts Her years at Hogwarts were what she looks at as the best times of her life. Her love of learning and reading made her a shoe in for Ravenclaw. Her first year passed rather uneventfully, and she had no problem making friends and getting along with her housemates—at least, she thought so. She was always cheerful, but her habit of speaking her mind without much of a second thought could occasionally upset others, though mostly temporarily since she’s the type that was hard to stay mad at since she means well. It was also during her first year that she picked up writing. Her mom gave her a beautiful journal, and she took up writing in it every night. She mostly wrote about her days, really focusing on the details. During her second year, she tried out for the Quidditch team and was put on Reserves. Through hard work, she was one of the starting Chasers for the team when her 4th year began. The rest of her time at school was spent studying, writing, and practicing for the most part. War When she graduated, she took her joy of writing and decided to try and make a career out of it. She applied to City University in London, taking the proper tests and going through the process as though she was actually a home school student over the past years. She was accepted into their four year Journalism and Publishing degree program. Once she graduated in 2002, she declined the offers to work at Muggle newspapers and decided to try with the biggest wizarding publication. The Daily Prophet hired her after months of no word, however, it wasn’t as good as she had hoped. The Prophet Editor hired her to be the new office reporter. She soon found the position was given to her based more on her looks rather than her actual talent. She was more often than not sent to get coffee, and gather research for other reporters to use in their stories, and getting soft stories to report on herself that are rarely printed. She is highly frustrated since she knows she could have been published right away at a muggle paper, but continues to stick with it, and works hard on the stories whether she thinks they will go in or not, hoping to become a real reporter soon. After all, she feels she's certainly paid her dues and writes well enough to deserve a real chance. Current Activities She currently works for the London branch of the Scottish run newspaper, The Silver Herald. She's busy uncovering stories, looking to get into precarious situations, and find herself a bit of loving. Plot clearly accepted. Meta Player: Ashley PB: Jessica Biel Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Media